Women in the Refrigerator
by Lex Munro
Summary: Dark Avengers/Daredevil one-shot. Fill for the kinkmeme prompt "5 people Daken had sex with and 1 he didn't." Multiple pairs, mainly Daken/Bullseye. Warnings: slash, non-graphic sex, mild language, reference to violence, canon character death.


plot-bunny attack from the **kinkmeme** (http:/marvelkink . livejournal . com).

fill for **Five People Daken Had Sex With - and One He Didn't** (http:/marvelkink . livejournal . com/2110 . html?thread=37438#t37438).

**warnings:** comicverse. rampant slash. reference to the following kinks: tentacles, xenophilia, cannibalism, rough sex, shapeshifting/magic, incest, snuff, and bondage. reference to violence, torture, and murder. reference to canon character death. language: pg-13 (for f*** and s***).

**pairing:** Daken/Mac, Daken/Ares, Daken/Loki, Daken/Logan, Daken/Lester.

**timeline:** various unspecified times.

**disclaimer:** i don't own the comics or characters.

**notes:** 1) the exact mechanics of Daken's abilities are never really spelled out, but it seems sensible that it would be easier to talk someone into doing something they secretly wanted to do than something they absolutely did not want to do. i really don't think Daken could seduce someone who genuinely had no sexual interest in him, and he'd probably have more fun making people admit to their guilty pleasures anyway. 2) Matt Murdock has a long and well-documented history of falling for Refrigerator Girls (women who either are already damaged goods or end up being tortured/killed/what-have-you just for being his squeeze).

* * *

><p><strong>Women in the Refrigerator <em>~or~<em> Five People Daken Had Sex With – and One He Didn't**

_1. Venom_  
>Mac was easily manipulated and talked too much in bed. But the Symbiote was powerful and curious, and would shut Mac up if that's what it took to get what it wanted.<p>

The taste and smell were fascinating: the clean metallic flavor of carbon steel and the lightning-edge scent of overheating circuits. It was warm and clinging under his palms, like wet cellophane. It touched him where he wanted to be touched, with sizes and textures that couldn't be achieved by a boring human, always unerring in the way it read his desires.

But it made no secret of the fact that it liked to bite, and Daken rather drew the line when it escalated from a chunk of flesh here and there to trying to gnaw his whole arm off. The Muramasa claws had been difficult to get, after all.

_2. Ares_  
>Ares, as it turned out, fucked the same way he did everything else—angrily and with abandon.<p>

Daken didn't mind it rough, though, and he was the one with all the control. If he stopped enjoying it, Ares would suddenly find himself embarrassingly impotent. He loved the irony of the situation, the way Ares loathed him and looked down on him but couldn't help wanting him, the way Ares could crush him like a paper cup but couldn't even get his rocks off if Daken decided they were done.

Fucking the God of War wasn't any different from fucking a big burly homophobic closet-case. Disappointing, really. Maybe someone like Loki would be better.

_3. Loki_  
>Loki was better.<p>

He was flexible and inventive, and his magic could simulate the kind of high Daken had heard about but could never achieve. Hazy and warmly fuzzed at the edges, glittery and distorted and very obviously hallucinatory. Purple haze, now available in Chaos-Magic Green. Loki could and would be anyone, so that kept things novel for a while…but in the end, it was always Loki, and the way he fucked didn't much change to suit his appearance.

So, while it was amusing, it wasn't exciting.

_4. Wolverine_  
>Fucking his father was less about the sex and more about scoring another point against the bastard.<p>

It wasn't very good, anyway. Daken found it almost insulting how maladroit his father was when it came to sex with another man. He mentioned the lack of skill in passing, after explaining that he couldn't make someone want him if they didn't already want him somewhere deep down. Lesbians and truly straight men wouldn't fuck him, they'd just do whatever _else_ he asked.

Oh, the look on Daddy Dearest's face…

_5. Bullseye_  
>Flowery prose aside, Lester was magnificent. The challenge of him, the conquest…and when he gave in, he was game for anything.<p>

Well, maybe not _anything_; he'd set his boundaries at the start by declaring, 'I ain't into hinky shit, like scat or cannibalism or calling you mistress while you stomp my balls with stilettos.' But (keeping those three things in mind) he never said 'no' to anything Daken proposed. Everything from vanilla to snuff to heavy bondage.

Some of their experiments were more successful than others, nothing ever played the same way twice, and that was _interesting_.

_+1. Daredevil_  
>Once upon a time, Daken had been interested in the idea of fucking someone who was missing a sense, someone he would have to fool with a different sort of trick.<p>

Deaf men pay much closer attention to body language and facial expression. Blind men can pick out every nuance of vocal tone and pitch. Naturally, the idea of a blind man whose other senses were so perfectly tuned he didn't _need_ his eyes to see was fascinating. He would be more susceptible to scent, less inclined to believe lies, more sensitive to coaxing touches. Daken had entertained several fantasies about the object of Lester's obsessive hatred.

But now, face-to-face with a charming blind lawyer who has no idea who he is, he only seduces so that he can learn the names of anyone and everyone Matt Murdock has ever held dear. After that, Daken will find them one by one, hunt them, torture them, and leave all their little bits and pieces in Murdock's apartment for him to find. He's heard that putting a girl in the refrigerator is the Done Thing.

**.End.**


End file.
